Attack on humans
by Izanauchiha
Summary: Abbie and her friends are not like everyone else, they are stronger, faster and smarter than anyone else within the walls. They have a secret, and if it gets out, it may cause the end of all human life within the walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, just a warning, if this is completely crap, don't blame me. I started this at 1:00am and just finished it at about 2:30 am, so... Yeah... Sorry for it being so short...**

* * *

I was standing there in the military training grounds, looking super bored, while I waited for the instructor to make his way around, I smirked, thinking of what I was going to say. I was different from everyone else there, I'm faster, stronger and smarter and I love it , it's so fun acting all delicate, stupid and weak then amaze people with my skills... Most of the time the other person may or may not end up seriously injured but anyway...

Finally the instructor dude got to me.  
"You there!" He yelled, pointing at me, "Tell me your name."  
"The name's Abbie." I replied in a sarcastic teenage voice.  
"And why do you want to join the military?" He asked, still yelling. I already decided that I didn't like him very much.  
"Ok, first, don't speak to me like that again, do you hear me? I could kill you right now if I wanted to but, in order to actually join the survey corps, I kinda have to do this stupid thing. Oh yeah and, to answer your question, it's really none of your business why I want to join, is it? So just shut up and get over it." I said, really playing up the sarcastic teen voice, I was having so much fun, the best thing was, there wasn't really anything he could do to me about it.  
"WHAT?" He yelled, obviously furious at me, I had to do my best to stop myself from laughing my arse off, it was so hilarious, I could have so much fun with this.  
"Well... It's true, do you really want to test whether I can or can not kill you?" I ended it with a smile. I. was so frustrated with him and wanted to bash him up sooo badly, but I resisted... For now...  
"Young girl, I am an experienced solider, while you are a simple girl, how could you possibly beat me? I'll be happy to spar with you, don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you." He said, his voice showing his arrogance, this was going to make it way too easy for me, the arrogant ones don't expect someone small, like me to be able to beat them up.  
I smiled sympathetically, "I don't know... I really should be the one trying not to hurt you but... Ok, if you insist..." I got into a simple fighting stance. He grunted a reply and started to throw a punch at my head. "Too slow!" I said in a childish voice as I ducked out of the way, now that I was behind him, it would be easy, I kicked the back of his knees, making him fall over then I bent his arm in a way that I could easily break it if he struggled too much.  
"Do you wanna give up now?" I asked, poking my tongue at him. He muttered something under his breath that is not going to be repeated (it sounded like he was telling me to do something anatomically impossible) and nodded. I laughed and got up, he looked funny, going straight from the arrogant bastard to this submissive idiot. After he had gotten up he said to everyone, "ok, your dismissed, everyone can leave now..." The crowd slowly dispersed, I could hear the whispers about me, the things people came up with were crazy, some people even suggest that I was some kind of assassin, but no one even came close to the truth about what I am.

That night, while we were eating our dinner in the hall, I was just sitting with two of my friends, Micky and Ryannon, both of which decided to skip today to avoid being embarrassed by me. I trio of kids came up to us, there was two boys and one girl, the girl had shoulder length black hair and black eyes, over her uniform she wore a red scarf. One of the boys, obviously the brains of the group, had blonde hair and blue eyes to be honest, he looked kinda girly. The other guy had brown hair and green eyes, from his facial expression, it was evident that he was an idiot, I'm not being insulting, I just be honest.  
"Well?" I asked, getting impatient, when they didn't reply I continued, "are you going to say something or are you gonna just stand there gaping at me?" The brunette guy snapped out of it and said, "What you did today... That was really impressive, is there a chance that you could teach me that?" He sounded hopeful. I pretended to be considering it.  
"Well... There is a chance..." I said and his face lit up so I continued, "but, that chance is very small and I don't think it will come by any time soon." His face fell and the girl stepped up to say something, "Hi, I'm Mikasa, could I just watch you next time you fight with someone, so I can try to pick up something from it?" She sounded quite a bit smarter than the first kid and I sighed with relief, I hated speaking with the stupid.  
"Of course you can watch, I'm just not really interested in teaching someone anything, even if I did, you would probably end up wanting me to just die." She looked like she didn't believe me so Micky leaned over and whispered loudly, "Just imagine a titan in human form that would torture you slowly before it kills you, she's something like that when she's mad." Micky was going to say more but I hit her gently across the back of her head and she laughed.  
"Thank you, Micky, for that descriptive and detailed explanation of me when I'm mad, though I think that description would sometimes apply to you too, don't ya think?"I said, she only grumbled in reply. Mikasa smiled awkwardly and said "Well... Thanks any way, bye." She and her friends made a quick getaway. Me, Micky and Ryannon decided it was time for bed, we didn't want anyone else trying to talk to us, we might accidentally say something we shouldn't so we disappeared to our room for the night.

* * *

**just saying what everyone else says even though no one even pays any attention to it: please leave a review**

**so...**

**yeah...**

**bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! A (slightly) longer chapter today! If you can think of a better title then please let me know.**

**warning: I wrote this while I was half asleep, if you find something that's completely confusing or something you don't quite understand, feel free to ask me "what the hell is going on here?!" Ta.**

* * *

"Abbie, do you know what today is?" My brother asked. He couldn't be here, he must've pulled me into one of his dreams. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting across from me, we were sitting at the dinner table at our old house, everything looked normal. Kris still had his curly brown hair that always looked messy and his pale blue eyes, so similar to mine. I looked down at myself and saw that I too looked like this whole mess had never happened, my hair was still light brown with the remains of purple hair dye, it hadn't been like this in years... Decades... His words sunk in and I looked up, remembering, "Yes, I do know what today is, it's a full moon, right? The day when the disease that made the titans wears off temporarily?" I asked, I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I had my suspicions, I hoped I was wrong.  
"Yes, that's right, today I am able to be a human again, after all this time. I have something important to tell you, I'm going to take the chance with the antidote." He said, looking at me to gauge my reaction. "No! You can't, the risk is too high, what if something happens to you? I can't let you die!" I yelled desperately, the antidote was something that, when injected into titans, could make them able to transform back into a human the catch is that ther 50% chance that the antidote will kill you, all titans started out as humans but, about a hundred years ago, a disease started that caused all humans exposed to it to transform into beasts, now known as titans. Me and most other people from my home in Australia were some of the original titans. I was also the first to be administered the antidote and I barely survived, there was no way I was letting him go through that torture.  
"Come on, Abbie, I only brought you here so you could be the first to know, I thought that I should do that for my little sister." He said, smiling at the end part, we hardly ever got to talk anymore and, as anyone with siblings knows, spending less time together actually helps the relationship between brother and sister.  
"Fine, I'll let you." I sighed. "By the way, why did you make me look how I did before? I look so much better now, I'm actually considered hot." I said, aiming to stir him up, I've heard that no older brother likes hearing his sister be called hot.  
He grumbled for a bit before he agreed. "Fine, I'll make you look how you want." He altered his dream slightly so that I had my knee length black hair, bright green eyes, perfect figure and my favourite outfit, a turquoise, sleeveless, midriff top with black jeans and simple black shoes. "You know me so well!" I laughed.  
"Yeah, I know, I'm so awesome and I'm the best bro ever."he smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"And you are the most modest person I have ever met." I rolled my eyes.  
"Ha ha, very funny... Sorry, but I have to go now, it's almost morning now, bye Abbs." The dream started to fade and then... I woke up.

"Hey Abb, what was going on in your dream last night? You were making weird noises then you started crying, what was up with that?" Micky asked as we got dressed. We had decided not to wear the stupid uniform, instead we just wore our casual clothes.  
"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at her, I was sitting on the ground. "Oh, right. Kris visited me last night..." I trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.  
"Oh? And what did he want? From the noises you were making, it sounded like Your boyfriend was there!" She laughed. This remark caused her to get a punch on the arm which may or may not have left a huge bruise...  
"So what did kris want, anyway?" Ryannon asked, ignoring our fighting.  
"Oh, nothing much, just to talk about stuff, nothing important." I really didn't feel like telling them about his decision.

That day went past in a blur, I listened to the instructor, mocked him, threatened people, pissed everyone off, ya know, the usual. And then, FINALLY, it was dusk. On the night of the full moon, as soon as the moon rises, all the titans start transforming back into humans. Once this process is complete, we all gather together in a secret place, this one being a huge underground hideout in the middle of a forest beyond the walls, and we all take part in a tradition we have been doing for years... We party 'til dawn. As me and the girls approached the hideout we could hear laughter and cheers echoing through the woods. Everyone was so ready to get drunk. Most of the titans hadn't taken the risk with the antidote, so this was the only time that they could actually party, drink and all that stuff, so they all made the most of it.

It was so loud inside that I could barely hear myself think. Ryannon yelled something at me but I couldn't hear it over the music. She yanked me closer and yelled into my ear, "IS RYAN HERE YET?" I shrugged. Ryan is her boyfriend, they've been together since before this mess with the titans. Ryan, like Bryn (my bf), had chosen not to use the antidote, so the only time we could properly catch up was on the night of the full moon.  
"Hey, shouldn't kris be here tonight?" Riri (that's ryannon's nickname) asked. I shook my head, partly cos I just didn't wanna tell her and also cos it would be too damn loud for her to hear me. Feeling the need for alcohol, I pulled Ryannon over to the bar and got some shots. (**Authors note: I'm only 14, I know nothing about alcohol or huge parties so don't blame me if I get this stuff wrong**) The music suddenly shut off. I looked around, confused about what was going on. There was someone at the front... A red headed girl, she was yelling. All I managed to get from her yells was "two boys", "outside", "poisoned" and "danger." I ran to her and tried to talk to her. I'm the leader of this group and that makes me responsible for protecting everyone. And, no, it's not titans in this group who attack the humans, mainly. (it's the rules that the strongest one there is becomes the leader. If another stronger one appears then they take over unless they choose to pass the leadership to someone else.) when I manager to get the location out of her, I grabbed Micky and Riri and ran as fast as I could. Not much poison affected us but, the stuff that did was really bad.

A few minutes later we found them. They were caught under a net, something made by the humans in the walls, and they were paralysed from a sort of poison. The poison seemed to be trapping them in titan form too because, despite the full moon, they were still titans. My practical side left me as my eyes wondered to their faces. One of them was Ryan... And the other was Bryn. I took the first aid bow we grabbed on the way out and looked through it for two syringes. I took a sample of each of their blood and smelt it. I know, that sounds weird but, once in the blood stream, all poisons give off a different smell. This one smelt faintly of rosemary and rotten eggs, it wasn't one that I knew. The girls were both looking at me, scared about what I might say. "Transform and get them to the infirmary as soon as possible." I ordered. The infirmary was a place for treating titans. It was like the party cave but the opening was bigger and it resembled a high tech hospital. Because I was faster, I ran ahead to warn the staff working tonight about the new patients. I felt like curling in a ball and dying right there but I forced myself to get up when the others got there and watched as Kiera, the nurse, tested them for every type of poison they knew of. I passed out of pure exhaustion after a while. When I woke, I was in a bed and someone was sitting beside me. I jolted upright and Kiera smiled apologetically. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked quietly. I shook my head, "where are they? Is he okay?" I asked, sounding like a zombie, a worried zombie, but still a zombie. She smiled sadly, "I wasn't able to identify the poison, it's not one that we've ever encountered before. I'm not sure what the long term effects will be but, for now, they appear to be alright." I nodded, my half asleep brain not quite processing all the long words she was speaking. "In stupid person language, please. If you haven't noticed, I just woke up." I yawned to emphasise my point.  
"Ok, i don't know the poison but they are fine for now. Is that better?" Kiera asked, laughing slightly.  
"Much better. I understand you now. Can I go see them?" I asked, trying to get up but my body just didn't want to move. I think it was a mixture of tiredness and a hangover.  
"Yes, you can go see them, that is if you can manage to get up first." I glared at her a glare that could've made anyone run away and hide. She laughed it off, "calm down, save your glaring for someone who's actually affected by it" I sighed and put on a pouty face. "Come on, I'll help you up." Kiera pulled me to my feet and half pulled, half carried me to the mattresses the boys were sleeping on. They were still in titan form so they were just laying on the ground. I transformed so I would be the same side as them and Kiera did the same. "Do you know the origins of the poison? Who do I have to kill?" I asked, she sighed in response. "Don't go rushing off to kill anyone, it's daylight now... From what I can tell, the materials from which the poison was made originated from inside the walls." She winced, anticipating my next move... I stormed outside and started destroying things. I bit and tore at everything I could get my hands on, don't worry, it was In the middle of the forest, so I was only killing trees and plants and stuff. I already knew who had set that up. It was obviously the survey corps and I knew who... It was Levi Heichou. I don't know how I knew but I just did and there was something else I knew, "I will kill him!" I yelled into the forest.

* * *

**thank you for reading, the fact that you have actually bothered to go onto the second page says that you like my story... Yay!**

**please leave a review, bye bye!**


End file.
